Shogun Okamoto
|birth_place = Chaoyang, Kumamoto, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |names = Masayuki Okamoto Shogun Okamoto |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = |debut = February 17, 2012 |retired = }} is a former sumo wrestler and current professional wrestler from Chōyō, Kumamoto, Japan. In sumo, he used the shikona , while in professional wrestling he is best known by the ring name . He currently works as a freelancer, performing most notably for Pro Wrestling Zero1, where he is a current one-time NWA United National Heavyweight Champion, while also being a former two-times NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Champion. Professional Wrestling Career Inoki Genome Federation (2012–2016) In January 2012 he became a professional wrestler with a ring name of Shogun Okamoto and joined the Inoki Genome Federation. In February 2012 he won his first match, defeating Bob Sapp. In October 2013 he formed a tag team with another former sumo wrestler, Wakakirin. He left IGF in March 2016 and went freelance. Freelancing (2017–Present) After becoming a freelancer Okamoto began regularly working for Pro Wrestling Zero1. In July he joined Akebono and Ryota Hama's tag team "S.M.O.P.", as part of which he won his first title, the NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship, in February 2017. The titles were vacated on April 19 after Akebono was sidelined with health issues. On May 21 Okamoto unsuccessfully challenged Masato Tanaka for the World Heavyweight Championship. In June Okamoto began regularly working for Big Japan Pro Wrestling. On June 3 Okamoto alongside Ryota Hama and Yasufumi Nakanoue defeated Hideki Suzuki, Yoshihisa Uto and Takuya Nomura to win the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship. In July Okamoto took part of the Fire Festival, finishing the tournament with a record of six wins and three losses, falling to advance to the finals after losing to Yusaku Obata in their head-to-head match. On September 14, Okamoto and Yutaka Yoshie failed to defeat Hideki Suzuki and Kohei Sato for the vacant NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship. On November 23 Okamoto and Yoshie defeated Yusaku Obata and Yuko Miyamoto to win the 2017 Furinkazan Tag Tournament. On December 17 Okamoto, Hama ad Nakanoue lost the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship to Daisuke Sekimoto, Hideoyoshi Kamitani and Kohei Sato. On January 1, 2018 Okamoto and Yoshie defeating Suzuki and Sato in a rematch to win the NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship. Following the match, Okamoto renamed himself to his real name . They lost the titles to Masato Tanaka and Yuji Hino on March 4. He would later return to his old name. On June 3 Okamoto defeated Chris Vice to win NWA United National Heavyweight Championship winning his first singles title. In late September Okamoto would join Voodoo Murders and turn heel in the process. Personal Life His parents' home was destroyed in the 2016 Kumamoto earthquakes, although none of his relatives were injured. Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ryota Hama and Yasufumi Nakanoue *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **NWA United National Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Akebono (1) and and Yutaka Yoshie (1) **Furinkazan Tag Tournament (2017) – with Yutaka Yoshie References Category:Wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 Roster Category:BJW